Forever and Always
by xXblackenedcanvasXx
Summary: "I'm thinkin', baby, you and I are undeniable. But I'm finding now love's unreliable. And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name"
1. Love Song

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**HAI GUYS! This is my first fanfic. I'm not that great but I love writing so I'm gonna put it up anyway :D Reviews and Constructive Criticism is most wanted o_o… Please no flames T^T **

**ANYWAYS, This first song is by Bi Rain, called Love Song. The setting is taking place after the last episode, All Falls Down Part 2. **

**ENJOY~! :D**

**1: Love Song**

"Give me another chance." His emerald eyes pleaded for forgiveness, but he already knew her answer before she could speak.

Clare's eyes narrowed. "Why should I trust you?"

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Angrily, she wiped her face and turned to leave. _'How could I be so stupid?' _She berated herself. He went to her house to ask her to poison Fitz, so why did she think that he would have let it go so easily?

He grabbed her arm to stop her, noticing the way she flinched at his touch. _'I messed up.' _Clare was everything to him, he would have done _anything_ for her, but it all meant nothing now. He let his stubborn streak get the better of him and now she was leaving him.

"Let go of me," Her cold voice rang bitter through the night air. He ignored her protest. The only thing on his mind was trying to win her back.

"_Eli!" _She shrugged his hand off and kept walking. He finally snapped. Gripping her arm, he spun her around to face him.

_"Why won't you listen to me?"_

Innocent blue eyes widened in shock. He _never _used that tone her. Clare glared at him, but she wasn't even thinking of how mad she was. All she wanted to do was cry. Cry about how Eli wasn't the person she thought he was, about how she willingly went along with lying to Principal Simpson, and how Fitz almost stabbed Eli.

"Why won't I _listen_ to you?" Her voice cracked but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was give Eli a piece of her mind.

"_Do you even hear yourself? _I put up with so much of what you did, getting Fitz arrested and lying to Principal Simpson. That wasn't _enough_?"

Each and every word that came out her mouth hit him like a ton of bricks. All this time he was blinded by thoughts of revenge, never realized that he was hurting the one he cared about most.

"Clare…" His voice barely above a whisper.

"Fitz was willing to _end_ this stupid feud but," She let out a sigh of frustration. "You couldn't let it go?"

Eli was speechless. What could he say? The one girl in his life who was able to get over the fact that he killed Julia wanted _nothing_ to do with him. He let her into his life, and now because of his actions she was leaving.

"I," He couldn't find the right words to say. "I'm sorry." Even he could hear how half-assed that sounded.

Clare's eyes widened, she scoffed. After everything she said that was _all_ he could say?

"_That's _it? _That's _all you have to say?" This was just like when he told her he didn't feel anything for her, but ten times worse. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She let out a humorless laugh.

"I, I was wrong about you." Her vision began to blur. He just ended up being another K.C. Though their reasons were entirely different, they both successfully reached the same result. Breaking her heart.

"Eli," Her chest heart, any moment now she would break down sobbing. But she had to tell him before she could stop speaking.

"I really did like you, but," She paused; her throat was getting really dry. Slowly, she swallowed and continued. "Like I said before, if this is who you are then I can't be with you."

Clare finally said it.

And he finally broke down.

"I love you, Clare." His voice cracked. He needed her so much; he didn't know how he would go on without her. "Please don't do this."

His confession and pleading hit her hard, but she needed to stay strong. It was obvious this wasn't going to work out. They needed to go their separate ways, if he couldn't let go first then she would.

Looking at Eli's defeated face she wanted to take it all back. Run into his arms and tell him that she's sorry she ever said the things she said. She wanted to hold his hands, lean into his arms, stare into beautiful emerald eyes, and kiss him. She looked away, not wanting to continue seeing that face.

He immediately noticed her sad expression. She still loved him, and it was tearing her apart to do this. It was his one last chance to make things right and he needed to make it work.

"A break."

Her eyes instantly went back to him. "What?"

"A break," Slowly repeating, he was a bit hesitant.

"I think we need a break. From each other and from… well, this." He was obviously talking about Degrassi. "And we have a week break starting tomorrow."

Clare caught on fast. She didn't want to give this up. A break was good.

"Ok." She nodded her consent, and the look on Eli's face made her want to soar in the sky.

He looked genuinely happy, cracking smile. And it wasn't one of his sarcastic smirks. He was truly happy because of her, it made her elated.

"Then, I'll see you later." Was all she said before turning to walk away.

'_I can't screw this up.'_

"Bye, Clare." He watched her retreating form disappear, before leaving the school. He sighed and thought of all the events that happened. It all seemed like a blur, but it had happened. He needed to change, to be the guy that she would always love and never want to leave.

_Those eyes that used to meet me  
Look at me once again  
Will those eyes of yours say that you still love me?_

**And there it was! Please please please tell me ways I can do better cause' I don't want to always write crappy stories T^T So click that purple button and review!**

**Thanks for reading **

**till the next chapter :D**


	2. Love Like Woe

**annnnd... I'm back! :D **

**yay! i got reviews the first day i published i'm so happy! ^^ but i would like it if someone would tell me if there was anyway i could improve because i KNOW im not perfect. so please! any mistakes at all just tell me! :D**

**Ok, so i thought i should clear something up. this fanfic is ipod shuffle challenge, so it's like a collection of oneshots. some of the oneshots will have continuations if u guys ask! ^^ anyways, onward to the next song. this second song is Love Like Woe by The Ready Set. **

**Enjoy~!**

**2. Love Like Woe**

"_I'm thinkin', baby, you and I are undeniable. But I'm finding now love's unreliable._

_And I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name."_

Eli Goldsworthy sighed once again for the third time that day. And frankly, it was pissing Adam off. The brunette rolled his eyes. Finally they were able to hang out without him feeling like a third-wheel, but all Eli could think about was Clare.

The two boys were meeting at The Dot for lunch, but it was like Eli wasn't even there. _'I guess I should be feeling sympathetic for him._' Adam thought to himself. His friend was going through a hard time. He's probably feeling like crap, thinking about how Clare might dump him.

"Hello?" He waved his hand back and forth in front of Eli's face. His green eyes blinked in confusion.

"Oh, hey man." The "Goth kid" answered nonchalantly. Adam sighed in annoyance.

"If this is how you're gonna act I think I'll leave now." He stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Wait!" Eli called out. He looked kind of nervous. Well that's new.

"What?" He was actually curious. Eli, the guy everyone calls emo, drives a hearse to school, deals with bullies in a rash way, and absolutely does _not_ care what people think about him was _nervous_.

He looked away embarrassed. "I'm sort of… scared?"

Realization dawned on Adam. "Is this about Clare?" He sat back down in his seat. If he was going to get Eli through this, it might take awhile.

The teen across the table looked uncomfortable. He bit down on his lip to keep from laughing. Honestly, this was just _too_ good.

Eli looked a bit awkward. He never _ever_ needed to ask Adam for advice, but here he was ready to spill his guts.

"I know it was my idea, and it worked. Clare's giving me a chance. But I don't know what I'd do if she dumped me."

Adam's eyes widened. He never knew Eli was this desperate.

"If you wanna see her so bad just go to her!" He ordered.

Eli wasn't stupid. He's thought that many times but decided not to do so because they were supposed to be on break. What if him going to her made her leave?

"I can't risk that."

Once again Adam rolled his eyes. He was making this a lot more complicated than it should be.

X

"… are you listening, Clare?" Grandma Edwards asked her granddaughter.

"What?" Her usual bright and curious eyes were clouded in a mist of confusion.

Clare was currently at her Grandmother's house, though it was a break from Eli, it didn't mean her mind was taking a break from _thinking_ of him. Grandma Edwards grinned. She of all people would know where any young teenage girl would get that expression. Her beautiful granddaughter was in _love_. She sighed, thinking of herself when she saw Clare staring out the window.

"Dear, are you having, what shall we call it, um, boy trouble?"

Clare choked on her spit. After having a HUGE coughing fit, which included her grandmother slapping her back her mind whirled. _'Was it __**that**__ obvious?' _Her face became beet red. Her grandmother's amused smirk made her want to _die. _

"_E-excuse me_?" Grandma Edwards bit her lip to keep from burst out laughing. Clare was always the good girl. She remembered when Clare was 7, she said, "Boys are nasty. I'm going to be president and make boys _disappear_!" Of course her mother was grateful for that. Not needing to deal with _two_ girls that would get into some kind mischief with the opposite sex.

"Please, I was once your age. I know how it feels to be in "love". I married my first love." She looked away, her eyes in a trance.

Using her intelligent mind, Clare thought about the situation. _'Well, Mom's never willing to talk to me about this kind of stuff. So grandma's my best bet…' _

"Actually I kinda am," She said eyes cast downward. "Well, there's this guy I like, Eli." She trailed off. It was just too embarrassing, talking to her _grandma_ of all people.

Her grandmother chuckled. "It's nothing to be shy about. I was once your age, I know what it's like."

Encouraged by her words, Clare told her grandmother_ everything_. Starting from the first day she met Eli, the day they shared their first kiss, and finally to the day they agreed to take some time off each other. It felt great to finally tell someone the happiness and the problems she's been through this year.

Alli and Jenna were there, but it just wasn't the same. They had more important things on their mind. Alli, for instance, could only talk about Drew. The two of them were almost inseparable, up until Drew cheated on her. Jenna and Clare started talking again after K.C. broke it off with her. But she was too busy with Next Teen Star and her upcoming baby that Clare didn't have the heart to tell her about it.

The elder woman stared at the table intently, thinking about what her granddaughter had just confessed. Clare began to shift around nervously. _'Does she think I'm a bad person?' _The thought raced across her mind. She couldn't bear it if her grandmother lost respect for her.

The sound of her clearing her throat from across the table caused the fretting teen to look up. Blue met Blue. It was almost as if some kind of understanding passed between them. The gray haired woman's eyes crinkled has she smiled.

"Clare, I know you. You're a smart girl. Judging a person's character has always been a strong point, and from what you told me I'm sure we can both agree that this isn't just a small crush you're feeling."

The brunette's cheeks lit up. Of course, she knew it. But she could never be honest with herself, always calling it a crush.

"People aren't perfect. They're always going to make mistakes. But if you still feel the same way you do about Eli after all that. I think it's safe to say that you really love this boy."

Her blue eyes widened, but before she could answer back, the rumbling of a car engine was heard outside.

"That's strange; I don't get that many visitors." Both ladies stood up and went to check on who it was. Clare's gasp was heard before she ran to the door.

X

'_Dammit, what am I doing here?' _Eli cursed to himself. He was sitting inside of Morty, unsure of whether or not to enter the driveway of Mrs. Edward's residence. He sighed to himself. Yeah, he knew the answer, but it didn't help give him courage to get out of the hearse. Glancing out the window uneasily he thought about what just happened a few hours ago.

"_Eli! Guess what I just found!" Adam Torres shouted out just as Eli opened the door to his house. _

"_Dude, calm down." He opened the door wider and Adam bounded in holding a sheet of paper. He waved them in front of Eli's face. _

"_What the hell?" Eli pushed away his friend's insistent pestering. "What's that?" He asked when Adam was ready to tell without further aggravating the brooding male. _

"_The answer to all your problems!" Eli's blank stare was all he got as a response. The young man rolled his eyes. "It's Clare's grandma's __**address**__!" _

_His green eyes widened in shock. "What? How did you even manage to get that?" He questioned suspiciously. Since when did Adam become a creeper? Something inside of Eli told him he didn't want to know. _

"_It doesn't matter," Adam replied while sitting at Eli's computer. He quickly opened up Google Maps and began typing. "What matters, is that you're gonna grow some balls and get your girl back!" _

_Though Adam's cheesy line didn't faze him, the part about seeing __**her**__ did. "I can't just show up at her grandma's house unexpected!" Eli freaked out. He began imaging the different scenarios of how things would work. Of course it inched towards the __**bad**__ results. _

"_Snap out of it! I can bet you __**anything**__ she wants to see you as much as you want to see her!" Adam assured Eli before he could kill himself from overworking his active imagination. Can you even do that? _

_His friend's words made him think of the positive. It could be like those romantic movies where the female lead will run into the male lead. He curled his lips in disgust. Because something like that will ever happen. _

_Before he knew what was happening he was out of his house with the keys in his hand after Adam locked them __**both**__ out of the house. 'Why did I never __**think**__ of putting the house keys with my car key?' He thought to himself. _

_With an "oopsy!", Adam was gone. This left Eli to do something he dreaded, but for some reason wanted so bad, to see Clare again. _

Eli got out of the car and stood there by his hearse. He needed a breather before he could do anything. But of course, nothing was looking up on him and there his blue-eyed angle stood before him.

"Eli!" She sounded breathless. Her short, curly brown hair looked disheveled from how fast she ran to him. Her eyes widened at the shock of seeing him, but at the same time happiness.

He pulled her into his arms, not caring if she would reject him. It's only been two days but it felt like _years_ since he saw her. Surprising him greatly, she leaned into his embrace. He tightened his hold on her, inhaling her vanilla scent. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a curtain move from inside the house, but he shrugged it off. She finally pulled away and stared up at him.

"What're you doing here?"

He smiled into her bright blue eyes. "I needed to see you." Her silence made him uneasy. _'Crap. Was it a mistake to come?'_

Her mind whirled back to her conversation with her grandmother. _'And from what you told me I'm sure we can both agree that this isn't just a small crush you're feeling.' _Looking up into his green eyes she smiled. _'She's exactly right.' _

"I love you, Eli." His astonished look made her giggle. Yeah, he was exactly right for her.

"What, what're you saying-It's not like I'm saying I don't-why-but-" He was cut off by her lips on his. Soft, warm lips.

Grandma Edwards chuckled from inside the house. Of course her daughter, Clare's mother, would freak if she ever found out, but it didn't matter. She wasn't here right? _'Young love…'_ She thought to herself, thinking back on the days where she fell in love with none other than Grandpa Edwards.

'_Cause we only have one life._

_The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine?_

_Would you say you're mine?'_

**LOL! Yeah I know the ending was cheesy… but at least it was a happy one yes? Well lookie here, this is my second chapter so yay! You guys should check out the song 'Love like Woe'. It's sooo good! Pretty soon I'm gonna be posting a new fanfic. It's an EClare(obviously!) fic. I guess it's something like, what would happen if Julia was alive and Eli still met Clare? o.o So look out for that cuz it's coming. Till then review please! Just to be sure this is an iPod shuffle fic, meaning it's a collection of oneshots. So unless I want it to be a continuation of the previos chapter, the chapters have nothing to do with each other! Capiche? **

**Well then, till the next chapter^^ **


End file.
